All Better
by nerd4rice725
Summary: Long days and stabbed fingers call for some soft ninja time. My first IkeSen story!


It had been a long day, running around all of Azuchi. Although you were used to long to-do lists, today felt exceptionally heavy, and you were glad Nobunaga let you retire early to your room. As the night trudged on and the castle quieted down, you tried to settle your mind to sleep. Nothing seemed to be working, so you decided to work on a special kimono request that you received.

It wasn't long until your mind started to wander and your body went into autopilot, your fingers swiftly sewing the fabric together. Thoughts of Hideyoshi scolding you today for turning the corner too fast to your lessons with Mitsunari went through your mind, your soft laughter filling the room, re-living the funny moments. Your mind was drifting again when a familiar knock could be heard above you.

Normally Sasuke's visits never startled you, but tonight it did. His knock made you jump, effectively stabbing yourself with the needle.

"Ah!" you gasped, eyes growing wide. Your eyes darted back and forth between your stabbed finger and an upside down ninja.

"Apologies, Y/N," Sasuke said, quietly landing upright. "I didn't mean to startle you." He seemed concerned, pulling his mask down as he looked at your index finger, the needle sticking out from it. He stood and walked towards you as you leaned to the side to pull your first aid kit from one of the drawers.

"It's fine," you quietly said, opening the kit with one hand. You were attempting to take the healing salve out as he rested his hand on top of yours.

"Allow me."

His hand was warm, and when you looked at him, his eyes were gentle. You nodded as you slipped your hand away, noticing how cold the room was without his touch. He took the small pot and grabbed a small amount with his finger. His other hand gingerly held the needle, while your free hand wrapped around the opposite wrist as if to stabilize it for what was to come.

"One...two.."

"Sasuke I don't need you to-"

Your sentence was cut off with a hiss, your finger stinging from the pain the needle left behind. You pouted at your offending finger.

Sasuke chuckled as he applied the salve from his finger onto the small wound, then took the roll of bandage and wrapped your finger.

"All better," he said, smoothing the bandage over to make sure it was secure.

"Not quite yet," you said, a mischievous glint in your eye. You smirked as you held your finger up to him. "I have a boo boo."

He smiled. "Would you like me to kiss your boo boo?" he asked, taking your hand.

"Yes, please," you said, smiling back.

He brought your bandaged finger to his lips, kissing it softly. You couldn't feel his lips because of said bandages, but you could feel the warmth in his hand as he held yours and his soft breath ghosting over your fingers. You laughed as you tried to pull your hand away, but he held on.

He proceeded to kiss each finger, his eyes never leaving yours. Once he was done kissing your fingers, he pressed his lips into your palm, then pressed your hand on his cheek.

"Sasuke," you breathed his name. You've never seen him so sweet with you before, maybe it had to do with him startling you when he came in, but that wasn't his fault.

He took your other hand and repeated the kisses, now having both of your hands on his face. He scooted closer, your foreheads touching. "I'm sorry for scaring you again," he said softly.

"It's okay, not entirely your fault," you said, caressing his cheeks with your thumbs. "I was spacing out, it was a long day."

You sighed as you began your long winded story of your day and how you just felt so drained. Sasuke chuckled as your story ended.

"Same girl, same." Apparently Kenshin sent him on a wild goose chase as well, sending him in the complete opposite direction of Azuchi, only to then make his way all the way back to see Yukimura at his stall(he had made a "pinky promise" to Yuki that he'd always come by to say hi to his BFF). You started to relax, knowing that you were not alone.

At some point during your conversation, you both ended up lying down, your body cuddled up to his right side, his arm around you, stroking your back softly. You pressed your hand to his chest and looked up at him. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"For what?" he asked, mildly confused.

"For being here. For being with me," you said, smiling.

He pushed you back down, his body now hovering over yours. "There's no one else I'd become a ninja for."

"Stop it!" you giggled, rolling your eyes.

"Secret ninja kiss!"

In an instant his lips were on yours, your eyes widening a fraction before closing, surrendering to his affection. You sighed, his lips soft and addicting. Your hands wound their way around his neck and up through his hair, eliciting a soft moan as he nibbled on your bottom lip. You parted your lips as he parted his, your mouths coming together as your tongues did a familiar dance.

Footsteps of an Azuchi guard could be heard, and you both stopped, your breaths the only sound you could hear. Your head landed on the tatami mat with a resounding thud.

"Damn it," you sighed, looking at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"And that is my cue to leave." He kissed your forehead, then each of your eyes, your cheeks, and your lips.

"I will be back tomorrow, I promise," Sasuke said, standing up and making his way back to the open ceiling panel.

"I'll be waiting," you said huskily.

He stopped and turned around. "How will you be waiting?"

You shrugged casually. "Maybe with my legs open."

Sasuke was furiously blushing now, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose, the light of the lone candle causing a glare on the lens as he did so. "I'll make sure to not leave you waiting for long then."


End file.
